


La curiosidad mató al gato

by WriterNonsense



Series: Cruzando el límite [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade quiere darle una lección a Sherlock, y aguarle la cena de celebración por resolver un caso. No contaba con que la sorpresa iba a llevársela él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillados teniendo sexo

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Pillados teniendo sexo

Sólo llevan unas pocas semanas saliendo juntos – bueno, hasta John tiene que admitir que eso ya lo hacían mucho antes – _acostándose_ juntos, de modo que aún se están acostumbrando al sexo.

Más concretamente, a poder hacer con el otro todo lo que llevaban meses fantaseando. Es por eso por lo que, en vez de celebrar el final de sus casos con una cena y risas, ahora han añadido algo más a la ecuación. Así, tras atrapar a un asesino en serie que imitaba a Jack el Destripador (este va a ser genial para el blog), vuelven a Baker Street sin aliento, riendo y cargados con la cena.

-      ¿Tienes hambre? – John le sonríe, sacando dos platos, pero Sherlock se le echa encima, dejando su abrigo, la camisa y los zapatos por el camino.

-      No de comida, no. – Aquí es cuando John sigue riendo incrédulo. Cuesta acostumbrarse a tener la atención sexual de Sherlock Holmes. Sobre todo porque una vez centra todas sus dotes deductivas a los gustos y puntos débiles de John, éste tiene siempre las mejores experiencias de su vida. Y eso que tenía el apodo _Tres Continentes_ en el ejército.

Sherlock se inclina para besarle y todo pensamiento coherente desaparece. John le coge por la nuca, gimiendo, y juntos trastabillan hacia la habitación, dejando más prendas por el camino. Las únicas que llegan con ellos a la habitación son los calzoncillos, pero tampoco duran mucho más.

John lame sus muslos, tumbándose entre sus piernas, y Sherlock cierra los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, su boca abierta en un grito mudo que se convierte en un gemido cuando John acerca su boca al pene de Sherlock, lamiéndolo como un helado, rozándolo con suavidad con los dientes. Cuando por fin empieza a succionarlo, Sherlock jadea, separando más las piernas para darle más acceso a John.

Ninguno de los dos oye la puerta de abajo, ni el saludo de la señora Hudson a los recién llegados.

 

Una vez más Sherlock resuelve el caso sin molestarse en darles explicaciones o quedarse a acabar el papeleo, no señor, como siempre es Lestrade el encargado de rellenar los huecos y buscar todas las pruebas tangibles suficientes para asegurarse que los asesinos que van atrapando se quedan en la cárcel.

Pero esta noche decide que ya está harto. Puede que necesiten a Sherlock, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarle cómo les trata.

De modo que, para vengarse, decide que presentarse por sorpresa en Baker Street para tomarles declaración es una de sus mejores ideas hasta la fecha. Si él no puede irse a casa a dormir ocho horas seguidas, ellos tampoco.

Como con las redadas anti droga, le sobran voluntarios para acompañarle, pero decide llevarse sólo a Anderson, que no pinta mucho en esto pero es al que menos soporta Sherlock, así que la venganza será doble.

-      Buenas noches, señora Hudson.

Ambos se cruzan con la casera de los chicos en la entrada, y ésta les sonríe, indicándoles que sí, tanto John como Sherlock están arriba.

-      Mejor, así quizás podamos cenar algo. – Se despiden, subiendo las escaleras despacio, quieren saborear bien el momento.

La puerta no está cerrada con llave así que entran sin llamar, esperando verles en la cocina. Lo único con lo que se encuentran es con un montón de cartones de comida aún llenos.

Anderson da un paso hacia la mesa y al pisar algo blando mira hacia el suelo, abriendo la boca cuando ve de qué se trata.

-      Jefe… ¿Esto no es el abrigo del friki? – Lestrade asiente, a punto de decir algo cuando ve el resto de prendas.

-      Pero qué demonios…

De repente oyen un grito.

_Sherlock no ha dejado que John siguiera porque no quiere correrse tan pronto, así que han cambiado posiciones, y Sherlock se arrodilla a su espalda, poniendo a John de rodillas._

_Cuando se coloca el condón, usa un poco de lubricante y le separa las nalgas con las manos, penetrándole despacio, embistiendo poco a poco, hasta que está enterrado en John y empieza a moverse, rozando su próstata a la primera._

-      ¡Dios, Sherlock!

_Sabe que le vuelve loco que vaya tan despacio, porque le detiene cuando intenta masturbarse, así que depende del ritmo de embestidas de Sherlock para poder correrse, y el muy sádico usa ese conocimiento para llevarle una y otra vez hasta el límite, y de vuelta a la casilla de salida._

Es John, y suena desesperado.

-      ¡Ese psicópata por fin ha estallado! – Anderson palidece pero sale corriendo hacia la habitación antes de que Lestrade pueda detenerle.

-      ¡No, Anderson, espera!

Se teme lo peor. Sigue a Anderson, chocando con él en el umbral de la habitación de matrimonio.

_Oyen los gritos como a través de una niebla espesa, perdidos en su propio mundo, sudados y excitados, pero es inevitable darse cuenta de que ya no están solos, porque Anderson da un gritito de niña y palidece cuando tanto Sherlock como John se detienen y le miran. John jadea, cayendo a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, el pulgar de Sherlock trazando círculos en su cadera, su otra mano tapando la erección de John. Pero no sale de su cuerpo._

No quiere mirar, pero es como cuando uno se cruza con un accidente. La curiosidad humana es demasiado fuerte. Así que mira por encima del hombro de Anderson, deseando no haberlo hecho.

Traga saliva, notando el calor en su rostro. Anderson le empuja para salir de allí, le oye teniendo arcadas, pero Lestrade es incapaz de moverse.

-      ¿Vas a unirte, inspector? Porque quiero correrme más de una vez esta noche y me estás interrumpiendo, así que te sugiero que, o te desnudes y te unas a la fiesta, o que vayas en busca de Anderson antes de que nos vomite en algún mueble. Detestaría tener que quemar el piso, le tengo mucho aprecio.

-      Sherlock. – Cómo Sherlock es capaz de sonar tan digno y compuesto mientras tiene a John a cuatro patas frente a él, o John tan calmado como cuando le riñe en una escena del crimen, teniendo a Sherlock dentro, Lestrade no quiere ni imaginarlo.

Así que niega repetidamente con la cabeza, caminando hacia atrás.

-      No, yo… No, lo siento, me marcho, ya… - Carraspea, imitando a Anderson, saliendo corriendo.

John y Sherlock no esperan ni a que llegue a la cocina para seguir, porque sus gemidos le persiguen hasta la puerta de entrada.

-      _Dios, Sherlock, sigue, o te juro que…_

_No es el momento de deducir que John  se haya excitado por ser atrapado en esta situación, porque Sherlock ha dicho la verdad, quiere pasarse la noche haciendo gritar a John, así que si se corre pronto tendrá más tiempo para centrarse en descubrir más zonas erógenas de su compañero. Le embiste con fuerza, clavándole los dedos en las caderas, dándole un manotazo cuando intenta masturbarse, haciéndolo él, acariciándole al mismo ritmo al que le penetra._

Lestrade y Anderson ya no están en el edificio, pero la señora Hudson pone los ojos en blanco cuando oye los gritos, levantándose para añadir tapones para los oídos a su lista de la compra.

_John apenas tiene tiempo de derrumbarse sobre las sábanas, sonriendo satisfecho, cuando Sherlock le obliga a darse la vuelta, empezando a lamerle por la punta de los pies._

-      _Estoy agotado. – John intenta liberar a su pie, pero Sherlock le coge con fuerza por el tobillo._

-      _Pues duérmete. Quiero comprobar el nivel de sensibilidad de tu cuerpo tras un orgasmo. Y qué zonas tienen cosquillas, cuales te dejan indiferente, y cuales acortan tu período refractario. No necesito que estés consciente para ello. Aunque te despertaré para la segunda ronda._

-      _Qué detalle por tu parte._

_Aun así está demasiado cansado para discutir con Sherlock, ya le cuesta en situaciones normales como para intentar ganar así, laxo y satisfecho tras un orgasmo, de modo que cierra los ojos, murmurando, durmiéndose al cabo de pocos segundos._

Lestrade logra su objetivo, eso sí, porque apenas duermen un par de horas en toda la noche, pero no por los motivos que esperaba el detective. Que sí logra dormir profundamente, tras unas cuantas cervezas para quitarse la imagen de la cabeza.

Aunque lo que más vergüenza le da es que, durante una milésima de segundo _¿Vas a unirte, inspector?_ ha estado a punto de decir que sí. Y Sherlock se ha dado cuenta, sin ninguna duda.

No sabe con qué cara enfrentarse a ellos cuando tenga que volver a pedirles ayuda. Pero esa noche tiene sueños de lo más interesantes y reveladores. 


	2. Trío

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 29. Trío.

No es hasta varios días más tarde – cuatro y once horas, para ser más exactos, pero no es que las esté contando – que Lestrade no tiene más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Sherlock. Como el gran cobarde que es, en vez de ir a Baker Street le manda un mensaje al móvil con la dirección y la descripción del caso. No recibe respuesta, pero antes de que Anderson y su equipo puedan ponerse a recabar pruebas un taxi se detiene frente a ellos y ven bajar a Sherlock y a John.

-      Oh, mierda. – Anderson se pone de un color parecido al verde, sin duda recordando su último encuentro, y da media vuelta para alejarse sin hacer caso de las preguntas de Donovan. Lestrade por desgracia no tiene más remedio que quedarse a recibirles. Se yergue, cuadrando los hombros, intentando no pensar  _¿vas a unirte, inspector?_  en aquella noche, rezando para que Sherlock no lo mencione.

-      Espero que sea interesante. – Lestrade deja escapar el aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y saluda con la cabeza a John antes de responder.

-      Una pareja de ancianos, por las heridas y el arma parece un caso de asesinato y suicidio, pero…

-      El hombre era zurdo, no pudo disparar con la derecha y matarla antes de matarse él.

-      Exacto.

Sherlock no vuelve a hacerles caso, acercándose a los cadáveres, agachándose con su lupa, y Lestrade suspira, aliviado.

Hasta que John se pone a su altura, rozándole con el brazo. Lestrade le mira de reojo y John le sonríe, asegurándose de que no les miran antes de alargar un poco la mano para cogerle por la muñeca, acariciándole la piel antes de levantarle el brazo para mirarle el reloj.

-      ¿Sabes? No es el único que quería que te unieras. – Lestrade se aparta como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo, alzando las cejas, pero cuando abre la boca para responderle, John se alisa las solapas, observando a Sherlock con una media sonrisa en el rostro, la viva imagen de la inocencia.

-      ¡John! Dime qué ves.

-      Me llaman.

Vuelve a quedarse solo, preguntándose si no se golpeó la cabeza al salir de Baker Street y ahora está en un universo paralelo en el que tanto Sherlock Holmes como John Watson quieren hacer un trío con él.

Santo Dios.

Lo peor de todo es que lleva desde aquella noche fantaseando con decirles que sí.

-       _¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea? - No es la primera vez que hablan de ello, Sherlock supo desde el primer momento qué pensaba John de probar algo así, pero esta vez es la definitiva._

-       _Cuando nos vio y se lo pregunté vi cómo se le dilataban las pupilas, enrojecía y se le aceleraba el pulso. En gran parte por vergüenza, pero es bisexual aunque lo lleve en secreto. No deja de mirarte cuando cree que no estoy atento, lo que es absurdo, no hay nada sobre ti que se me escape, así que no hay lugar a dudas, se siente atraído por ti. Y hace años intentó acostarse conmigo antes de saber quién era yo. Por supuesto que dirá que sí. – No deja  que John responda sino que vuelve a acariciarle el pene, aprovechando que John está desnudo en su sillón, con las manos atadas a la espalda, sudado y empalmado. John se estremece, arqueando la espalda, buscando más contacto. Hace casi una hora que han empezado y Sherlock no le ha dejado correrse ni una sola vez. De hecho, mientras que John está completamente desnudo, Sherlock sólo está descalzo, aún con los pantalones y la camisa, aunque remangada, puestos._

-       _Sherlock… - Se retuerce, intentando desatarse las manos, aunque sabe que si  dijera su palabra segura Sherlock le desataría en un segundo. No es la primera vez que juegan ni será la última, y siempre, aunque John es el que está en inferioridad de condiciones, Sherlock permite que sea él quien tenga la última palabra sobre lo que hacen o dejan de hacer._

-       _Tsk, tsk. Quieto, o no tendrás regalo. – Se arrodilla frente a John, lamiéndole la punta del pene, sonriendo cuando le oye gemir, succionando como sabe que le vuelve loco, mirándole, catalogando cada reacción, hasta que John encoge los dedos de los pies, abriendo la boca en un grito mudo. Justo cuando sabe que va a correrse, Sherlock se detiene, apretándole en la base del pene, impidiendo que llegue al clímax._

-       _Aguanta sólo un poco más._

_John cierra los ojos, cerrando la boca con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sherlock le deja respirar hondo, calmándose, y se separa de su cuerpo, acariciándole las pantorrillas antes de levantarse de nuevo._

_Coge su móvil, y escribe._

Apenas tiene tiempo de salir de la comisaria tras acabar el papeleo, cuando suena su móvil.

_Baker Street. En diecisiete minutos, o no habrá premio. SH._

Claro que el muy capullo ha calculado cuántos minutos se tarda desde allí hasta el piso. Se detiene, con el dedo en el botón de borrar.

Antes de darse cuenta, lo que ha hecho es marcar el de enviar.

 _Voy_.

Acaba tardando once, y sube las escaleras corriendo, preguntándose qué diablos está haciendo y si habrá vuelta atrás una vez abra la puerta.

Pero cuando lo hace y les ve, la silla de John de cara a la entrada para que pueda contemplarle desnudo y empalmado, jadeando y con las manos en la espalda, y a Sherlock tras la silla, acariciándole el pecho a John pero ambos mirándole a los ojos, sabe que no hay retorno.

Sherlock sonríe, acercándose a él.

-      Bienvenido, inspector. Antes de nada, unas pequeñas normas. Lo que va a suceder aquí es un regalo para John, es privado y sabes que si te vas de la lengua tengo miles de maneras de hacerte la vida imposible.

 _¿Más?_  Pero no se atreve a responderle, así que traga saliva y asiente.

-      John sabe que, si vamos demasiado lejos, sólo tiene que decir una palabra y nos detendremos. Esto te incluye, Lestrade, porque por mucho que seas policía, también tengo varias maneras de incapacitarte de por vida si le haces daño. – Ante esto Greg empieza a protestar, como si fuera a pasarse de la raya con nadie. Pero Sherlock le hace callar levantando la mano.

-      ¿Qué palabra, John?

El aludido sonríe, mirando a Greg como si fuera a incluirle en una broma privada. Seguramente así es.

-      Anderson.

Y no puede evitarlo, ríe a carcajadas, por supuesto que estos dos tienen como palabra clave a Anderson, de qué otra manera iban a conseguir detenerse en seco y dejar de estar excitados que pensando en alguien a quien no soportan.

Sherlock y John también sonríen, dejándole desahogarse.

-      ¿Vais a desnudaros ya? Empiezo a sentirme como una atracción de feria.

A pesar de que suena decidido, se sonroja al decirlo, y Greg da varios pasos más hacia ellos, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Sherlock no empieza a desabrocharse la camisa hasta que Greg lo hace, pero pronto están los dos también desnudos, dejando el sofá lleno de prendas de ropa. Los tres se miran, desnudos y por un momento, inmóviles. 

-      Esto es ridículo. – Parece sacado de una mala película porno, y Greg se pasa la mano por el pelo, aún con una erección a medio camino de estar completa y sin atreverse a mirar a Sherlock. De repente se siente como un idiota.

Hasta que nota la caricia de Sherlock, que le coge por la barbilla, obligándole a girar la cara de nuevo hacia John. Se acerca a susurrarle al oído, el aliento de Sherlock le cosquillea en el lóbulo de la oreja y se estremece cuando, tras hablarle, se lo muerde.

-      Mírale.

Debería resultar más extraño estar dispuesto a seguir las órdenes de Sherlock, pero en medio de la niebla de su deseo es capaz de admitir que lleva años fantaseando con esto. Con seguir cada orden, cada exigencia, en la intimidad de un dormitorio y no en la escena de un crimen.

Sherlock le acompaña con una mano en la espalda hasta que están frente a John, y de nuevo con la mano, empujándole por el hombro, le hace arrodillarse. John le sonríe, separando las piernas para darle espacio, y Greg deja de pensar y empieza a sentir.

Ve el líquido preseminal de John, se lame los labios antes de inclinarse hacia él, apoyándose en sus muslos, y succiona, cerrando los ojos cuando le oye gemir, arqueándose bajo su boca.

Por unos minutos se olvida de Sherlock, hasta que nota el calor a su espalda, y se detiene un momento, dándose la vuelta. Sherlock lleva puesto un condón y tiene un tubo de lubricante en las manos.

-      Es de mala educación dejar al anfitrión esperando. – Greg se da cuenta que John jadea y tiembla, así que vuelve a mover la lengua, lamiéndole despacio, no quiere que se corra aún. Quiere poder sabor…

-      Oh.

Greg se arquea bajo las caricias de Sherlock, que separa sus nalgas e introduce un par de dedos, abriéndole despacio pero con firmeza, como si supiera que no hace tanto que Greg ha tenido una aventura con un hombre. Y tiene razón, el muy…

Sherlock se detiene, con los dedos dentro de su cuerpo y es el turno de Greg de gemir.

-      Sigue, o acabamos aquí. John puede correrse sólo cuando lo diga yo, o tú también te quedarás sin orgasmo.

Cuando vuelve a lamer el pene de John, ahora con más cuidado, se nota que John está llegando a su límite, Sherlock añade un tercer dedo a su interior y roza su próstata. Por un momento Greg  siente deseos de gritar de placer, pero no se atreve a volver a detenerse. No quiere que esto acabe.

-      Sherlock…oh dios, no puedo… - John se muerde el labio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente. Greg nota cómo las caricias de Sherlock se ralentizan, sin duda está analizando a John, y por unos segundos que se alargan, piensa que le concederá la súplica.

Hasta que Sherlock cambia los dedos por su pene y Greg pone los ojos en blanco, gimiendo con el de John en su boca, intentando no rozarle con los dientes, perdiendo el control por un instante.

Los dedos de Sherlock se clavan en sus caderas, y le oye gruñir a su espalda.

-      No. Aún no. Lestrade, cógele la base del pene y aprieta. Cuando lleve cinco embestidas vuelve a metértelo en la boca y vuelves a chupárselo. ¿Oyes John? Aguanta para mí.

John asiente, abriendo los ojos, sonriéndoles. Y Greg obedece, frenando su orgasmo, dejando fluir sus propios gemidos ahora que tiene la boca libre y que Sherlock entra y sale de su cuerpo con fuerza, clavándosela hasta el fondo, rozando su próstata con cada embestida.

Está a punto de perder la cuenta porque antes de la cuarta Sherlock atrapa el pene de Greg entre sus dedos y lo masturba, repartiendo el líquido preseminal por la punta con la ayuda de su pulgar. Pero en el último segundo recuerda qué debería estar haciendo además de fundirse en las manos de Sherlock, y vuelve a agacharse ante John.

La quinta embestida, otra caricia de Sherlock acompasada a su próstata y a su pene, y cuando succiona a John, caliente y pulsando en su lengua, no ve más que colores tras los párpados y se estremece, corriéndose con fuerza, manchando el suelo y los dedos  de Sherlock.

John no aguanta mucho más, cree que sólo hay una embestida y media más entre la quinta y los gritos con el nombre de Sherlock, y Greg se aparta, dejando que el semen de John le manche la cara, sosteniéndole por los muslos, o sosteniéndose él en sus piernas, ambos temblando con los últimos estertores del placer.

Cree que Sherlock seguirá penetrándole hasta correrse, pero cuando ambos vuelven a la realidad, se separa de Greg, ayudándole a levantarse. Aún está excitado pero parece tan compuesto como de costumbre, y levanta también a John, desatándole las manos, besándole las muñecas, enrojecidas por sus forcejeos.

John se derrumba contra Sherlock, que le sostiene, besándole en los labios, murmurándole algo al oído. John le dedica una sonrisa soñolienta a Greg, que sigue las indicaciones de Sherlock y va hacia el baño con su ropa, para componerse un poco.

Cuando vuelve Sherlock ya lleva los pantalones puestos y le espera en su sitio de siempre, con los dedos cruzados bajo la barbilla.

-      ¿Y John? – No sabe cuál es el protocolo en estos casos. ¿Agradecerles el trío, preguntar si habrá otra ocasión, irse sin mirar atrás?

-      Durmiendo. Suele quedarse agotado tras una sesión. Aunque esta haya sido meramente rutinaria.

-      ¿Rutinaria? Vaya, gracias.

Sherlock pone los ojos en blanco, sonriendo de lado.

-      No seas denso. Esto ha sido una mera prueba, quería comprobar que sabías seguir órdenes y que John disfrutaba de la experiencia, una cosa es tener una fantasía y la otra llevarla a cabo y que esté a la altura.

-      Así que queréis repetir. – Se atreve a afirmarlo, cree que es ridículo a estas alturas fingir modestia cuando se han visto todos desnudos. Sherlock asiente, mirándole a los ojos.

-      Reitero lo que dije, si algo sale de aquí…

-      Seré una tumba, lo prometo.

-      Bien. No sé cuándo será, pero sí, habrá otras veces.

Greg sonríe, levantándose, pasando su peso de un pie al otro.

-      Bueno, entonces. Debería… - Señala hacia la puerta, y Sherlock vuelve a asentir, moviendo su mano en un gesto de despedida.

Antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda, se gira para volver a mirar a Sherlock, pero ya no está en el sofá. 

_John está boca abajo en la cama, respirando hondo, aún desnudo, pero parpadea un par de veces cuando nota cómo se hunde el lado de Sherlock, y se acerca a él a rastras, hundiendo el rostro en su entrepierna, frotándose contra él con la nariz, como un gato._

_Sherlock hunde los dedos en su pelo, acariciándole la cabeza, y John no tarda ni cinco segundos en dormirse sonriendo_. 


End file.
